Dulce niña mía
by Clau Ardley
Summary: La vida amorosa del famoso actor Terry Grandchester no es tan exitosa como su carrera profesional, tras varios fracasos amorosos ha pedido la fe en el romance. Pero no todo está perdido para él, pues recibirá ayuda de quien menos se lo espera para reencontrarse con el amor.


**Song fic. Canción "Sweet Child O´mine" (Dulce niña mía) Axl Rose, Slash, Izzy Stradlin. **

**Canta: Guns N´Roses.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ser Terry Grandchester, el famoso actor no es tan fácil como lo suponen. Todo lo que sale en las revistas acerca del lujo, fiestas y mi cómoda vida es solo una parte de mí pero no lo es todo. Con mi ajetreada existencia como celebridad muchas veces no puedo darme algunos lujos que para la mayoría de las personas son actividades ordinarias y, la verdad, hay pocas cosas en la vida que disfruto tanto como el salir a correr por un hermoso parque en una ciudad cualquiera. Es de las únicas actividades que me dan intimidad, que me permiten estar conmigo mismo, aunque,admito, no es tan agradable hacerlo con una gorra y lentes oscuros para no ser reconocido de inmediato. La gorra me hace sudar en exceso y me gustaría mucho ver el color de todo tal cual es.

Como siempre, mi perro Brandon (al que considero mi más desinteresado amigo) va a mi lado. Su compañía me agrada mucho pues es el perfecto compañero de ejercicios. Jamás se queja que voy demasiado rápido y nunca me pide que espere porque necesita descansar, mucho menos va hablando sin parar.

Hace unos días se me perdió por unos horas y mi desesperación por encontrarlo fue una sorpresa para mí, ¡jamás pensé que este cuadrúpedo de suave pelaje negro y blanco, fuera tan importante en mi vida! Michael, mi representante, a petición mía armó una brigada para hallarlo y ofreció una jugosa suma de recompensa a quien lo devolviera mientras yo lo buscaba por todas las calles de la ciudad. Al tercer día que apareció sentí que me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Lo abracé feliz mientras él saltaba una y otra vez encima de mí evidentemente alegre de verme también.

\- Lo devolvió una chica- me dijo.

\- ¿Le has dado la recompensa?- pregunté, mientras consentía a Brandon con galletas para perro.

\- Se la he ofrecido pero se ha negado a recibirla- respondió con el ceño fruncido, al ver mi inusual muestra de cariño. A esas alturas, mi voz había cambiado de tono ligeramente más agudo al dirigirme a mi cuadrúpedo amigo: "Buen chico, Buen chico"- decía yo sin parar.

\- Me ha dicho que lo dones a algún refugio para animales-continuó -¿Qué opinas?

Enarqué las cejas sorprendido, no todos los días uno se topa con gente buena y desinteresada.

\- Pues busca uno y dónalo- fue mi respuesta final, mientras acariciaba la cabeza a mi perro.

Sigo corriendo, algunas personas me miran y me saludan al reconocerme. Les sonrío y les contesto con un movimiento de la mano. Disfruto de ello, aunque, muchas veces, no lo puedo evitar, mi sonrisa es fingida y mi saludo es forzado. Yo también tengo días malos en los que quisiera estar solo o simplemente salir a la calle sin que me paren cada cinco pasos para tomarse una foto conmigo.

Observo a Brandon que tiene la lengua de fuera y le gotea. Recuerdo como llego a mí: Susana Marlow (mi ex novia) y yo lo adoptamos apenas unos días antes de terminar definitivamente. Ella y yo nos habíamos separado y vuelto a juntar tantas veces que ya era una especie de juego enfermizo estipulado en nuestra relación. Al final ella se fue pero Brandon se quedó conmigo.

Después de Susana, me planteé la posibilidad de estar con alguien que no tuviera que ver con el mundo de la farándula. Pensé que estar en contacto con gente que lleva una vida más común me daría esa chispa de "normalidad" que a veces añoraba. Y, así, una noche que salí de copas con algunos compañeros conocí a Diane, una chica mucho menor que yo que me contagio de su singular energía. Desde el momento que entramos en contacto me sentí diez años menor, justo los que nos diferencia a ella y de mí. Diane me hacía reír, en verdad me divertía a su lado. Por un momento creí que podría ser alguien para conservar en mi vida. Es por eso que la invite a algunos eventos sociales y hasta la llevé de vacaciones conmigo. Aparentemente todo era perfecto hasta que descubrí que vendía fotos privadas de nuestros viajes y encuentros a revistas de chismes. Me sentí más desilusionado que enfadado al enterarme.

\- No hay ninguna confiable- recuerdo nuevamente,mientras paro poco a poco el ritmo de mi paso.

Tras recobrar el aliento completamente, me dirijo a un bebedero para darle agua a Brandon. Ahueco mis manos para que él beba y, mientras lo hace, contemplo a mi pequeño cachorro tomar el agua con avidez. Apenas tiene un año de edad.

Antes de irme decido sentarme un rato a admirar el paisaje del parque. Al mirar a todos lados localizo un lugar debajo de un árbol. Brandon inmediatamente se echa a mi lado y cierra los ojos para tomar una siesta. Le acaricio el lomo negro y pienso en lo afortunados que somos por tenernos uno al otro.

Pasado un rato, me recuesto y me entretengo mirando los rayos del sol que se cuelan entre las hojas del árbol quese mueven cadenciosamente por el ligero aire que corre. Respiro profundo y por un momento me olvido de todas mis preocupaciones. Cierro los ojos y lentamente siento que voy cayendo en un confortable letargo. Estoy a punto de dormirme cuando percibo como Brandon se levanta precipitadamente y se va de mi lado. Me levanto apresuradamente y casi por inercia hago el intento de correr tras él. No había ha ido muy lejos. Está viendo hacia el frente moviendo la cola rápidamente. Miro hacia la dirección donde tiene su atención y observo acercarse a una chica rubia.

\- ¡Oh, no! Una fan- pienso al verla venir, mientras ella saluda agitando la mano en nuestra dirección.

Me preparo para recibirla y sonrió. Hoy hubiese deseado no toparme con nadie pero son cosas que no puedo evitar al salir a la calle.

\- ¡Hola!- grita, cuando está cerca.

Extendiendo mi mano para saludarla y, de pronto, la pierdo de vista. Miro hacia abajo y para mi sorpresa ella está acariciando a Brandon de manera familiar.

\- ¿Cómo estás chico? ¡Cuánto gusto verte otra vez!- escucho que le dice a mi perro mientras le rodea la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Ya veo que has encontrado a tu amo! ¡Me alegro por ti pequeño travieso! ¡Espero que no te vuelvas a escapar, la próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte!

Me quedo petrificado al ver eso. Es totalmente irreal que esta preciosa chica de grandes y hermosos ojos verdes esté hablando con mi perro y no conmigo.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- me pregunto –Tal vez sea ella quien devolvió a Brandon…

\- Adiós chico- se despide de él.

\- ¿Eh?...yo….

\- Hasta luego- me dice, luego sonríe y se aleja de inmediato, continuando con su trote.

-¡Espera! No quieres un autógrafo….-murmuro, pero no llega a escucharme. Frunzo el entrecejo -¿Qué fue eso, Brandon? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto a mi peludo amigo.

Como respuesta, se rasca la cabeza y bosteza.

\- Supongo que no me lo dirás- le digo, y muevo la cabeza negativamente –Vamos.

Los días van pasando y no puedo quitarme la imagen de esa chica de mi cabeza. Varias veces he vuelto al parque con la esperanza de verla y la suerte me ha favorecido solo un par de veces. La rutina es la misma: Brandon se azuza, ella lo saluda y habla con él unos minutos y, luego, se despide de mí con la sonrisa más linda que he visto en mi vida, seguida de un simple "Hasta luego" y continua corriendo sin darme oportunidad de decirle nada. Una vez la vi pasar y, como estaba rodeado de algunas chicas que querían una fotografía conmigo, no tuve la oportunidad de verla de cerca. Brandon fue hacia ella, lo acaricio unos minutos y se fue.

Ella tiene algo que no sé descifrar. Me recuerda a algo o a alguien, no lo sé. Solo sé que el verla me produce buenas sensaciones. Como cuando pruebas el sabor de alguna comida y tu cerebro por asociación te regresa a tu infancia, a un momento feliz. De los pocos que puedo presumir que tuve en mi atribulada niñez.

\- ¿Qué tiene esa hermosa pecosa que tanto me atrae,Brandon?- le digo, mientras espero pacientemente a que pase por el sendero.

Le había preguntado a Michael si sabía el nombre de la joven pero me explicó que prefirió quedar en el anonimato, así que no sé ni cómo se llama, pero sin duda por la descripción física que me hizo es ella –Quizá es porque se parece a Candy… - reflexiono en voz alta- Candy fue mi primera novia, era un niño apenas, hace más de quince años de eso – pienso, con una estúpida sonrisa…- No, no, no es posible…

Mi perro me observa detenidamente y, al oír mis palabras, ladea la cabeza como si comprendiera lo que le digo.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu misteriosa amiga me encanta. **_Ella tiene una sonrisa que me hace rememorar recuerdos infantiles donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul. Y de vez en cuando, al mirar su rostro me lleva a ese lugar especial y si lo mirase demasiado tiempo probablemente me quebrase y lloraría._**

Brandon detiene mi monologo al comenzar a ladrar con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Es ella! ¡_**Oh, Dulce niña mía!**_ ¡Qué gusto volverte a ver!- pienso, mientras le veo acercarse.

\- ¡Hola!- le dice a mi perro, arrodillándose frente a él.

\- Brandon, su nombre, es Brandon- le hablo… Ella levanta su mirada y me sonríe ¡ahí la tienes, esa hermosa sonrisa! Se la devuelvo no sin antes pasar saliva con dificultad… ¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? ¡Yo soy Terry Grandchester!, el famoso actor y estoy más que acostumbrado a lidiar con chicas hermosas pero ¡Dios, estoy tan nervioso! Aclaro la garganta para disimular- ¿Tú… tú eres quien lo devolvió, no es así?- pregunto, tratando de sonar lo más ecuánime posible.

\- ¿Eh? Sí soy yo…-me dice y baja la mirada con cierta timidez o ¿tristeza?..

Acaso habré dicho algo inapropiado? ¡Pero si apenas he hablado!… Quizá tiene algún problema….- me digo con inquietud, en lo que la observo desde arriba en silencio como continua acariciando a Brandon murmurándole palabras cariñosas.

\- **_Tienes ojos del más verde de los campos*. Como si pensaran en la lluvia. Odio mirar en esos ojos un poquito de dolor._**

Otra vez esa sensación de bienestar llega a mí. Es como si me encontrara en casa. Un hogar al que hace mucho no vuelvo. Sólo cuando… estaba con ella… con Candy.

Un rayo de sol se cuela entre las ramas y baja justo en su coronilla iluminando su cabeza. Sus cabellos dorados parecen de oro puro. ¡Cómo quisiera acariciar esa rubia melena!

**_ \- Su cabello me recuerda a un lugar cálido y seguro, donde como un niño me escondería y rezaría porque el trueno y la lluvia pasaran mansamente sobre mí. ¡Dulce niña mía! _**Estoy tan loco por ti y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

\- Hasta luego- escucho que dice, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No!- Veo que se está alejando -¡Espera!- le grito, lo más fuerte que puedo.

Para mi buena suerte esta vez sí me ha escuchado, pues se ha detenido y ahora me mira con curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!- vuelvo a gritar.

Otra vez esa sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya lo sabes, Terry!- dice y se va.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ya lo sé?!- me digo, anonadado. Volteo para todos lados tratando de recordar.

Como si de una máquina del tiempo se tratara, mi mente empieza a dar vueltas y, de pronto, comienza a viajar al pasado.

\- El timbre de voz… esos ojos verdes… los rizados cabellos rubios... las pecas en la nariz. Recuerdos del colegio San Pablo… Ella, un baile, el primer beso y muchos momentos inigualables. Sólo ella me dio la paz que necesité en ese episodio tan duro de mi vida, donde no había más que rechazo y desamor por parte de mis padres. Donde era yo solo contra el mundo entero y ella fue mi única aliada. Candy. Dulce niña mía, dulce amor mío.

Todavía no sé en qué instante lo comencé a hacer pero estoy corriendo tras ella.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – pienso con desesperación. Miro de un lado a otro pero no le veo por ningún sitio. Ninguna cara es la suya -¡Brandon, búscala!- le ordeno a mi amigo.

Sin duda sabe de quién le hablo, pues corre en dirección hacia el sur. Estoy a punto de empezar a correr tras él pero un grupo de jovencitas me rodean y lanzan agudos gritos.

\- ¡Terry, Tery! ¡Es Terry Grandchester!

Por lo menos tres iPhones me han tomado una foto. Ellas me pasan libretas y bolígrafos y yo casi como un autómata escribo cualquier garabato. Todas hablan al mismo tiempo y no entiendo lo que dicen.

\- Gracias, gracias chicas- digo, sin saber muy bien que agradezco.

El ladrido de Brandon se oye a lo lejos. Con poco tacto me salgo de aquel círculo y corro guiándome por el sonido. Lo veo a lo lejos, está con ella.

\- ¡Candy!- grito un par de veces y ella levanta la vista -¡Candy, eres tú!- le digo sofocado por la carrera que he pegado.

\- ¡Terry Grandchester!- me dice, con una sonrisa.

Aquí está, junto a mí. La chica de ayer que nunca olvide. Aunque físicamente está muy cambiada, su esencia sigue siendo la misma. Sólo ella puede trasmitirme esta paz que necesito. Sólo ella puede hacer que vuelva a creer que las personas valen la pena. Sólo porque ella existe.

\- No puedo creer que seas tú- atino a decir –Estás muy cambiada- ella frunce el entrecejo –Es… es decir, estás hecha una mujer hermosísima.

\- Gracias- dice, mientras me sonríe con timidez –Tú también te ves muy bien Terry. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien, feliz de verte. Siento mucho no te haya reconocido… yo… yo recuerdo a la chica linda y ahora…

Ella lanza una melódica carcajada en lo que sus mejillas se sonrojan. El mismo que adquirían cuando éramos apenas unos adolescentes.

\- Gracias Terry, tú también te ves muy bien- comenta –Bueno, pues aquí está Brandon otra vez, es un perro maravilloso. Cuídalo mucho. Me tengo que ir.

\- Sí, sí, claro… Me da mucho gusto verte, Candy.

\- A mí también…- me sonríe – Hasta luego.

¿Hasta luego? ¿Eso es todo? La veo alejarse poco a poco, ahora con pasos más pausados. ¿Es una casualidad que ella haya regresado a Brandon? ¿Una coincidencia que la vea, justo ahora cuando otra vez estoy perdiendo la fe en la humanidad? ¡No! No lo creo.

\- Candy- le digo, dando unos pasos. Me acerco a ella para sujetarla del brazo.- Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo - Duda un poco - … Para recordar viejos tiempos ¿tú sabes?

\- Está bien- accede -¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Ahora me parece muy bien- sonríe.

Brandon está a nuestro lado echado tomando una siesta. Nos hemos decidido por un par de Smoothies y estamos sentadosen el pasto donde nos vimos la primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Ella siempre fue así, sencilla y natural. No me sorprendió que decidiera eso en vez de ir a una cafetería o un bar.

Mientras la oigo hablar y me siento cada vez más fascinado, no puedo evitar pensar a donde irá a parar esto.

**_ \- A donde vamos, adonde vamos ahora. Dulce niña mía._**

No lo sé, no sé si esto pasará de esta tarde o durará toda la vida. Lo único que sé es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vuelvo a sentirme como un hombre normal, un hombre común. A su lado soy... sólo Terry.

Fin

*La letra originalmente dice: Tienes los ojos del más azul de los cielos. Debido a las características físicas del personaje, se hizo esa pequeña modificación.


End file.
